fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Crossing X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Animal Crossing series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 There are three trophies for the Animal Crossing series: *K.K. Slider is named "Totakeke", his Japanese name, likely due to his English name having not been finalized. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Animal Crossing Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Animal Crossing series: *1 stage (Smashville) *1 item (Pitfall) *1 Assist Trophy (Mr. Resetti) *24 trophies *31 stickers *11 music tracks (6 if you count each K.K. Slider track as a whole track) Smashville The only stage in Brawl representing Animal Crossing. Based on the background, the town seems to be based on Animal Crossing: Wild World, despite there not being one Tom Nook store. It is a basic stage with one main platform below and a floating platform above it. The stage is home to numerous background characters from the Animal Crossing series, and features a day-night cycle that runs according to the console's internal clock. On Saturday evenings from 8:00 PM to 12:00 AM, K.K. Slider will appear in the background performing a concert. Other background characters spectate the fight, reacting to KOs and visibly favoring one fighter or another. Small, red balloons sometimes float overhead, carrying food items if they are enabled (even if the overall item frequency is set to "none"). The balloons can be popped with one hit. Moves that change once hitting a hurtbox will interact with the balloons, such as Bouncing Fish. Pitfall The Pitfall from the Animal Crossing series appears as an item in the game. Similar to its original appearances it can be used to bury opponents. It goes off by either hitting a character, or throwing it at the floor and having the character move to that position. It can also be used as a meteor smash if it hits a character in the air. Mr. Resetti The recurring character who appears after someone resets the game makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. As an assist trophy, he merely creates long monologues that can last for over a minute with his signature “SCRAM” speech. He interacts with what’s going on throughout the battle. If a player attacks Mr. Resetti, this can warrant in an explosion that can harm him/her. He can even block projectiles thrown at him. Trophies There are 24 trophies in the game. 22 series related trophies, 1 item trophy, and 1 Assist Trophy. Stickers The game features 31 stickers based on artworks from Animal Crossing games. Music tracks The game features 11 music tracks, all new to the game, and are all playable in the Smashville stage. Note: even though K.K. Slider's Performance can be grouped as one in other wikis, we consider each track as separate for listing sakes. *'Title (Animal Crossing)' - Contrary to the title, this track is not merely a remix of the Title Screen Theme from Animal Crossing, but a whole medley of tracks from the game. This track includes the Title Screen Theme, Museum Theme, 3pm - 4pm Theme, Loan Paid Off Jingle, 6am - 7am Theme, Tom Nook's Store Theme and the Town Hall Theme, before looping again. *'Go K.K. Rider!' - This track debuted in Animal Crossing, where it was one of the randoms songs K.K. Slider could sing at the train station, and in later games at Brewster's Roost. *'2:00 a.m.' - This track's in-game debut was in Animal Crossing: Wild World, where it played between 2:00 a.m. and 3:00 a.m. In Brawl, the track has been heavily sped up, and has had K.K. Slider vocals added. It plays on the Smashville stage. *'Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store' - A medley of both the Town Hall background music from Animal Crossing: Wild World as well as the music that plays in any of the variations of Tom Nook's store in all Animal Crossing games. *'The Roost' - A soothing remix of the music track heard in The Roost in Animal Crossing: Wild World. *'K.K. Cruisin'' - One of K.K. Slider's songs taken directly from the Animal Crossing games, it only plays during one of his Saturday night concerts on the Smashville stage. *'K.K. Condor' - One of K.K. Slider's songs taken directly from the Animal Crossing games, it only plays during one of his Saturday night concerts on the Smashville stage. *'K.K. Western' - One of K.K. Slider's songs taken directly from the Animal Crossing games, it only plays during one of his Saturday night concerts on the Smashville stage. *'K.K. Gumbo' - One of K.K. Slider's songs taken directly from the Animal Crossing games, it only plays during one of his Saturday night concerts on the Smashville stage. *'Rockin' K.K.' - One of K.K. Slider's songs taken directly from the Animal Crossing games, it only plays during one of his Saturday night concerts on the Smashville stage. *'DJ K.K.' - One of K.K. Slider's songs taken directly from the Animal Crossing games, it only plays during one of his Saturday night concerts on the Smashville stage. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Animal Crossing Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Animal Crossing series: *1 playable characters (Villager) *3 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage (Tortimer Island) **Wii U: 2 stages *2 items *1 Assist Trophy (Isabelle) *1 Mii fighter costume (DLC) *3 items in Smash Tour (Wii U exclusive) *63 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 38 trophies **Wii U: 37 trophies *18 Music tracks (13 if each K.K. Slider melody is considered a whole track) Villager Villager is a newcomer as the only playable fighter representing the Animal Crossing games. His appearance with the “No. 1” shirt is reminiscing of the male counterpart based on the artwork of the Animal Crossing: City Folk cover. In the Boxing Ring, he is referred to as “Mayor of Smashville”, referencing the stage from Brawl, as well as his role in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Villager has a versatile a moves based on the certain actions in the Animal Crossing games. There are also some named moveset that aren't special moves. While the forward smash, Bowling Ball, seems to be original from Smash, the down smash, Dig, has Villager use a shovel to dig with a shovel by both sides close to him. This can reference the tool he uses in every Animal Crossing game to dig holes for buried items. The up and down aerial moves, Upward and Downard Turnips respectively, are most likely based on the white turnips that can be bought from Joan in every Animal Crossing game. His grab, Net, has him capture objects inside a net, similar to how he uses the tool to catch bugs. Special Moves: *'Neutral - Pocket': Villager grabs a nearby projectile or item, stowing it away; using the move again will release the projectile or item with greatly increased damage and knockback, acting as a delayed reflector. This move may be based on how Villager stores items in Animal Crossing games. **'Garden': If the opponent touches the vortex on Villager's hand, they will take 10% damage and be inflicted with a flower ailment. **'Pocket Plus': The vortex by Villager's hand gets bigger, allowing for projectiles to be caught easier. However, but they become slightly less effective. *'Side - Lloid Rocket': Villager launches Lloid, a gyroid who acted as a personal assistant in Animal Crossing games, sideways as a relatively slow projectile. Villager can choose to ride on it by holding the special button, which increases the damage and knockback dealt. Using the move in this fashion leaves Villager helpless unless the rocket explodes from hitting an opponent or damageable object. **'Liftoff Lloid': Lloid initially moves forward, but after a short period of time, it flies upwards at high speed. **'Pushy Lloid': Lloid is larger and will hit opponents multiple times, pushing them before exploding. *'Up - Balloon Trip': Villager wears a helmet with two balloons on it, and flies around the stage for a short period of time to recover by using the two attached balloons; holding the special move button can also make him increase height. After a few seconds, the balloons will both dissociate from Villager, leaving him helpless. This move is based on the Balloon Fighter from Balloon Fight. However, Jingle can mail this game on Christmas in the GameCube version of Animal Crossing. **'Extreme Balloon Trip': At the cost of reduced vertical and horizontal distance, as well as lower speed, the balloons cause explosions when they burst. The balloons can be individually exploded at will, and when the second balloon is detonated, villager gains a significant vertical boost while in a helpless state. **'Balloon High Jump': Shoots Villager straight up a great distance, and also inflicts damage during the ascent. However, as it is not controllable, horizontal recovery is significantly reduced. *'Down - Timber': The attack comes in three different steps. First, Villager plants a sapling in the ground that will stay there for 14 seconds. Then, he waters the sapling with a watering can (which can act as a reflector) to have it grow into a tree. Finally, he chops down the tree with an axe (which can be used as an attack in its own right) from the opposite side it falls down. This action is based on Villager being able to plant trees (though he can only water flowers), grow and chop them to gather fruit from them. **'Timber Counter': The sprout can trip opponents, and the tree itself inflicts some damage to opponents when it is hit. However, the tree itself does considerably less damage and knockback when it is cut down. **'Super Timber': Each stage of the attack takes longer to complete. However, the sprouting tree, the falling tree, and the axe are all more powerful. The tree is also larger and the watering can produces a longer stream of water. *'Final Smash - Dream Home': Villager traps his opponents and tries to call upon Tom Nook and his nephews, Timmy and Tommy, to build a house around them. While the house itself is important to own in Animal Crossing games with the design based on New Leaf, Tom Nook is known to renovate the player’s house. While Timmy and Tommy originally started as Tom’s assistants of his store, they sell furniture. Villager's appearance varies greatly between costumes, with differing eyes, hair, gender and clothing. Most of Villager's alternate costumes are based on how the player may look at the start of a new game depending on how they answer questions asked by Kapp'n or Rover in Animal Crossing: Wild World and Animal Crossing: City Folk respectively: *'Red': (default) *'Pink': Female villager wearing a "Daisy Shirt" as she appears in artwork for Wild World. *'Yellow': Male villager wearing a "Racer 6 Tee". The only alternate costume not based on a villager appearance at the start of a new game. *'Green': Female villager wearing a "Turnip Top". *'Cyan': Male villager wearing a "Blue Tie-Dye Tee" as he appears in artwork for City Folk. *'Blue': Female villager wearing a "Rugby Tee". *'Purple': Male villager wearing a "Four-Ball Tee". *'Chartreuse': Female villager wearing a "Yellow Bolero". Stages Both versions feature one new starter stage. While the 3DS only has the Tortimer Island stage, the Wii U version has Town and City, as well as the Smashville stage returning unchanged from Brawl. A peculiarity of the Smashville stage in this game is that when used in an 8-Player Smash, it will remain in its basic form during the whole match with up to 8 players on it. New stages are: Tortimer Island A stage based on an island in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. The layout of the stage is assigned randomly for every usage. In Tortimer Island, the island itself is the arena. It is possible for a pool of water to appear in the middle of the island. The shop can be seen in the background and, as it appears with the available screenshots, Leila, Leilani, and Tortimer appear as background characters by the shop. Kapp'n also appears as a background character on the dock, which is now located on the side of the island. He comes and goes from time to time, and whenever he does, he is on his motorboat, which can be used as a stationary, solid platform until he leaves. A shark can be seen in the water, which will attack fighters if they enter the water. The tops of the palm trees can be stood on by characters. Various fruits can grow on trees, and they can be knocked down to the ground, where players can eat them to restore their health or throw them. Occasionally, beehives will appear on the trees as well, which can also be knocked down and used as an item. Town and City This stage features many elements from different Animal Crossing games including the original, City Folk, and Wild World. The stage is similar in layout to Smashville, the previous Animal Crossing stage. There is a single main platform which has different smaller platforms above it depending on its location. The main platform will travel between town and city background areas. In the town section, three small platforms appear above the main one, appearing over the left, middle, and right of the stage; in the city section, there are only two, appearing over the left and right sides. These platforms all move slightly and fly away when the stage transitions. The stage stays at each background area for about 30 seconds before taking about 15 seconds to transition to the other. Like Smashville, the stage's appearance changes for the daytime, dusk, nighttime, and dawn. This is determined by the console's internal clock. K.K. Slider performs music on Saturday nights from 8:00 PM to 12:00 AM. He only appears in the background for the town section of the stage, but the music still continues when the platform is in the city. As with Smashville, background characters pick "favorite" fighters at random and act accordingly depending on their performance in the match. Sometimes, The Roost will appear just behind the main platform, with the background characters receiving coffee from Brewster. Items Pitfall returns unchanged from Brawl with the same function. There also is a new item, the Beehive. Beehive Isabelle Mii Fighter costume Smash Tour Items Trophies The list of trophies differs between the two versions of the game, with the 3DS version including 38 Animal Crossing trophies and the Wii U version including 37 trophies. 12 trophies are the same in both versions, 26 trophies are exclusive for the 3DS version and 25 trophies are exclusive for the Wii U version, so there are 63 Animal Crossing trophies in total across both versions. Note: both versions of the game have Tom Nook and an Alternate character trophy for Villager, therefore these are sometimes listed as appearing in both games, however since they feature completely different models, we list them as separate. Music tracks The 3DS version only features 2 new songs from the Animal Crossing series (listed in bold) that are playable in Tortimer’s Island. All of these return in the Wii U version of the game, alongside the music tracks from Brawl and 5 more new tracks (listed in bold), so in total there are 18 tracks. 17 of these tracks are readily available and 1 is unlockable. In the Wii U version all base and unlockable tracks returning from Brawl play in the returning Smashville stage, while the tracks new to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U play in the new Town and City stage. This game features also introduced a new victory fanfare for Villager, which is A remix of the title theme for Animal Crossing on the Nintendo 64 and GameCube. It is unavailable in the Sound Test and are therefore not listed here. Note: even though K.K. Slider's Performance can be grouped as one in other wikis, we consider each track as separate for listing sakes. 3DS Wii U Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Animal Crossing Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features from the Animal Crossing series: *2 playable characters *3 stages *2 items *1 Assist Trophy (Kapp’n) *39 spirits *21 music tracks Playable characters Villager Isabelle Stages Items Kapp’n Spirits Music tracks Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links